Antagonists
What is an Antagonist? An Antagonist, or Antag, is a player chosen to go against NanoTrasen and the station, generally by completing objectives given to them at the start. These Antags are given Telecrystals, and with these they can teleport in useful items to help them. What Objectives can an Antagonist Get? Why Objectives? Objectives help a traitor in having something firm to do in their chosen role, rather than having to think of something to do themselves. However, a player can do what they want to do, within reason, and do not have to complete their objectives if they have better things in mind. What are the Objectives? The Objectives an antagonist may get vary on what antagonist they are, but the main four are as below. Murder The big one here. Tasked with killing somebody, you are supposed to do it either quietly, or without anybody finding out you did it. Whether this is through secrecy, framing or other means, you cannot be caught. It wouldn't end well. Beating People Up Blunt indeed. Generally done by breaking a bone, or otherwise brutally pummelling them. Death is not the outcome here, simply to teach them a lesson. Theft Often a high value item, you are tasked to steal it without anybody finding out. Considering this is normally one of the captain's items, or another head's, this is often difficult. Escape Always one of the objectives, and is simply to escape. If you are not on the shuttle, or are handcuffed, the objective will be failed. Gamemodes Antagonists are chosen at the start of the round, and what the options can be varies on the amount of players. Gamemodes in Circulation Traitor The most common antagonist mode, it involves a basic player being given objectives and telecrystals, and left to their own devices. They have to escape on the shuttle at round end. For personal preference, non-official lore for the Syndicate can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1l2rQD0lTe1rmhn32bAp9oHUQnVWSZPz0iUuyCly0pJ0/edit?usp=sharing Vampire A vampire is onstation, and has to accumulate a certain amount of blood, as well as complete set objectives. They have several special abilities to help them. Changeling Changelings are an alien species capable of impersonating the exact appearance of another species. They have to absorb the genomes of multiple people before escaping alive. They have several abilities, but are mainly aided by their ability to hide in plain sight. Revolution After a series of absurd Nanotrasen changes, several of the crew have decided to rise up and overthrow the establishment. These head-revolutionaries are given telecrystals, and have to kill or capture all heads of staff. Cult A cultist group is onstation, and looking to be either recognised formally, or to take over and summon the great Nar'sie. With many powers at their disposal, they can recruit other people to their cause, and summon demons and apparitions to aid them. AI Malfunction An AI surely cannot malfunction, surely. But indeed, one has, and it's one aim is to destroy the station. You have the entire station at your disposal, and you must destroy it at all costs.